Uchiha Nanase
by Kira Nakazato
Summary: Kisah bocah manis tapi jahil, Uchiha Nanase. Hope you like it.


Kira Nakazato (Kaze)

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Slight Itachi Uchiha x Kyuubi Uzumaki

Uchiha Nanase

Uchiha Satoru

Uchiha Yuki

Rated : T

Anime: Naruto

Genre : Family

Warning : Shounen-Ai, M-preg, TYPO(S), AU, OC (Chara), OOC

.

.

.

A/N : Moshi minna! *tiba-tiba nongol* hehe.. lama tak jumpa ya~ Kaze kembali datang dengan membawa cerita yang idenya tiba-tiba datang waktu Kaze baru bangun tidur.

Langsung simak cerita di bawah ini saja ya! ^^

_HAPPY READING MINNA~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

SUMMARY :" Kisah bocah manis tapi jahil, Uchiha Nanase. Hope you like it."

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

PROLOG

* * *

" Hm.. Hm. Aduh, shit!"

Senandung pelan yang tadi terdengar merdu tiba-tiba hilang dan tergantikan dengan umpatan kasar oleh sang pemilik suara. Siapakah dia?

Mari kita tengok sedikit ah, atau jangan. Sebaiknya sedikit melirik saja karena pemilik mata berwarna biru laut itu sedang meringis sambil bermuka masam tak lupa tangan kirinya mengusap pelan dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

Tahu kan? Berani menganggunya sedikit saja sudah pasti dia akan mencak-mencak seperti orang PMS. Ngomong-ngomong mata berwarna biru laut?

Yah, dia Uchiha Naruto pemilik mata berwarna sapphire dan rambut gold dengan sejuta pesona imutnya. Dan jangan lupakan ia juga menyandang tittle sebagai 'istri' seorang Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal dengan sikap ketus dan dinginnya tapi anehnya digandrungi oleh banyak wanita di luar sana.

Laki-laki berumur 26 tahun itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak P3K yang tersimpan di dalam lemari tepat di depan kepalanya. Niatnya mau masak untuk sarapan keluarganya tapi entah karena masih mengantuk atau memang sedang tidak fokus membuatnya terantuk pintu lemari tempat menyimpan bumbu yang ia buka sendiri.

.

Sambil menggerutu karena dahinya yang terasa sakit, ia mendudukan dirinya sambil menaruh kotak P3K ke atas meja dengan tidak pelan. Menimbulkan bunyi –Bruk yang sedikit keras dan untungnya tidak sampai terdengar ke kamarnya.

Baru akan membuka kotak yang tadi sempat diambilnya sebuah suara sandal rumah terseret-seret membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur.

Di sana berdiri seorang anak kecil yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Sambil menguap kecil anak itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri 'ibu' nya yang sedang berdiri mematung.

Naruto terkesiap. Apakah suara yang ditimbulkannya tadi begitu keras sampai anak bungsunya terbangun?

Jangan heran mendengar kata 'anak' disini karena laki-laki manis ini termasuk manusia yang istimewa atau dengan kata lain ia mempunyai rahim di perutnya dan dapat mengandung layaknya seorang wanita.

" Kaa-san~" Panggil suara imut khas anak kecil itu pelan.

Kedua tangannya terjulur meminta digendong oleh sang ibu membuat guling berwarna kuning yang tadi ia peluk terjatuh kelantai. Tapi bocah itu tidak peduli.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan mungil anak bungsunya untuk kemudian menggendong bocah berkulit pucat itu.

Menguap lagi, anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Nanase itu menyembunyikan wajah mengantuknya di bahu kecil Naruto.

" Gomen. Kaa-san membangunkanmu ya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Anak itu menggeleng kecil, kedua lengan mungilnya melingkar di bahu 'ibu'nya.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi yang tadi sempat ia duduki lalu mengusap surai anak bungsunya yang sangat identik dengannya.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kembali menggerutu dalam hati. Moodnya untuk memasak sudah hilang karena insiden lemari tadi.

" Kaa-san. Mau susu!" Nanase mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap Nanase.

Terakhir kali Nanase meminta susu di waktu pagi hari, ia sempat menghabiskan seluruh persediaan tomat segar milik suaminya untuk satu minggu.

Karena bocah periang itu jarang meminta susu dan biasanya ia merengek meminta di buatkan telur gulung plus saus mayonaisenya. Dan kejadian langka itu sukses membuat Sasuke berteriak tidak jelas di ruangan pribadi di kantornya. Sekarang entah persediaan buah apa yang nanti akan habis oleh anak bungsu imut tapi jahilnya ini.

.

Bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal permintaannya tidak ditanggapi. Dengan kesal ia meraih sisi kiri wajah Naruto lalu menarik pipi ibunya cukup keras. Membuat Naruto tersentak kecil lalu meringis.

" Aduh. Nanase... Iya-iya Kaa-san buatkan ya."

Mendengar itu Nanase segera melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Naruto lalu mengangguk senang.

Menurunkan Nanase dari gendongannya Naruto berjalan kecil ke counter untuk membuat susu pesanan Nanase.

Bocah itu mengekor di belakang Naruto sambil berputar-putar riang hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun bukannya berhenti ia malah tertawa senang hingga tubuh kecilnya menabrak pelan pintu kulkas yang ada di belakangnya membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan tidak kaget mendapati Nanase yang sedang duduk di lantai depan kulkas.

" Sudah Kaa-san bilang jangan berputar-putar seperti itu." Kata Naruto baru sadar penyebab anaknya terjatuh.

Kebiasaan anak bungsunya memang sedikit aneh.

Naruto sedikit melirik jam dinding berwarna putih di ruangannya itu. Jam 06.29, sebentar lagi suami tampannya pasti bangun. Dan jangan lupakan wajah masamnya saat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa lelaki jenius itu selalu memiliki mood yang tidak bagus saat bangun tidur.

.

BRAK!

Terbukti dengan suara pintu yang terbanting lumayan keras. Naruto tidak kaget sama sekali karena sudah terlalu biasa dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat susu hangat untuk Nanase. Begitu juga dengan Nanase yang menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dimana sang ayah tengah berdiri dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidak peduli, Nanase kembali melakukan aktivitas barunya yaitu melompat-lompat di depan kulkas mencoba meraih handle pintu kulkas yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya.

Merasa aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mulai berkurang Naruto baru menoleh ke suaminya.

" Sasuke. Aku belum sempat membuat sarapan. Tapi kubuatkan kopi hangat untukmu, soal sarapan nanti aku yang pesan." Naruto menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

" Hn." Gumam Sasuke menyahuti penjelasan Naruto.

Matanya yang sipit memicing malas.

Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kursi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk duduk.

Setelah membuat tiga gelas susu dan satu gelas kopi hangat ia kemudian menaruh masing-masing gelas di meja.

Ingat anak sulungnya juga belum bangun ia bergegas menuju ke kamar anak sulungnya.

Entah kenapa bocah berumur 6 tahun itu menuruni sifat bad mood milik ayahnya di pagi hari. Jadi jika orang yang salah yang membangunkannya ia akan mengamuk habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan kelakuan anak bungsunya sambil menghela nafas.

" Nanase. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat Nanase melompat-lompat kecil di depan kulkas.

Merasa dipanggil Nanase menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Iris gelapnya mengerjap imut. Merasa senang ayahnya sudah bangun. Tanpa sadar ia berlari kecil lalu melompat ke arah Sasuke dan untung saja Sasuke dapat menangkap tubuh kecil itu meski sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

" Tou-san!" Panggilnya senang.

Entah kenapa ia senang sekali berada dekat ayahnya. Yah itu karena Sasuke sibuk di kantornya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

" Kenapa kau suka sekali melompat tiba-tiba ke Tou-san begitu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke gemas.

Nanase menggeleng kecil.

"Tou... bisa bantu Nanase?" Nanase melirik kulkas yang tadi sempat ia recoki lalu menunjuk-nunjuknya.

" Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Nanase.

Sebelum berjalan ke kulkas ia menatap tiga gelas susu yang sudah ditata 'istri' nya di atas meja. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Anak bungsunya pasti akan melakukan eksperimen susu buahnya dengan buah yang sekarang tersedia di kulkas. Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia harap bukan tomat penyambung nyawanya lagi seperti waktu itu.

" Ah! Tou-san~" Nanase mulai merengek.

Tangannya mulai menarik-narik poni panjang Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kulkas, menuruti keinginan anaknya.

* * *

Setelah tadi memesan beberapa jenis makanan siap saji yang tentu saja dapat di antar untuk sarapan, Naruto memutuskan untuk membangunkan Satoru.

Naruto membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan lalu masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah gundukan selimut berwarna biru bercorak awan di atas tempat tidur. Anak sulungnya masih tertidur nyenyak disana.

Menyibak tirai yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur anaknya ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Menarik sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala si sulung, Uchiha Satoru.

Merasa ada cahaya matahari yang sedikit silau di atas kelopak matanya Satoru tersentak bangun lalu terbatuk kecil. Membuat kedua kelopak pucatnya terbuka sedikit. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur lalu mengusap pelan rambut raven anak sulungnya.

Aneh memang. Satoru akan terbatuk ketika merasa kaget.

Dengan alis mengeryit ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

" Mama?" Panggilnya dengan suara parau.

" Hm? Bahkan adikmu sudah bangun lebih dulu."

Naruto memeluk erat Satoru yang ada di depannya.

Membuat Satoru menenggelamkan wajah pucatnya di dada Naruto. Ia suka pelukan Naruto, terasa hangat dan nyaman yah walaupun pelukan ayahnya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

" Mama. Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap kecil kedua matanya.

" Okureru, nani?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

Ah dia lupa salah satu sifat jeleknya menuruni sifat anak sulungnya ini disamping sifat jenius milik ayahnya. Sedikit pelupa, ya Uchiha Satoru memiliki sifat bawaan lahir itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Namikaze Yuki, sepupunya sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena mendadak bocah jenius itu akan blank sesaat jika sifat lupanya kambuh.

" Lupa ya hari ini hari minggu?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Satoru perlahan.

Satoru mengerucutkan bibirnya mengikuti kebiasaan alami 'ibu'nya. Selain wajah datar ia juga akan menampakan perilaku lain kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Satoru memandang aneh wajah Naruto merasa sedikit kesal karena sudah digoda oleh 'ibu'nya sendiri.

" Kalau begitu aku tidur lagi saja." Balasnya kemudian hendak bersembunyi di balik selimut birunya lagi tetapi sebelum berhasil masuk Naruto sudah lebih dulu menariknya bangun.

" Eh, tidak boleh! Kau tidak mau bermain dengan Yuki? Sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan sampai disini." Naruto memicingkan mata birunya menilik wajah tampan putra sulungnya.

Mendengar nama 'Yuki' refleks Satoru melompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan santai ke kamar mandi. Menghasilkan dengusan kecil dari Naruto yang kemudian segera membereskan tempat tidur anaknya.

Yah mungkin sedikit membereskan karena tidak begitu berantakan lain dengan kamar Nanase yang seperti kapal pecah setiap pagi hari.

Selimut di bawah kasur, boneka tergeletak begitu saja di dekat lemari. Dan itu sempat menjadi pertanyaan aneh di kepala pirangnya. Bagaimana bisa boneka yang selalu menemani Nanase tidur bisa tergeletak di dekat lemari? Padahal jarak ranjang dan lemari lumayan jauh. Apa Nanase sempat-sempatnya melempar boneka itu saat tidur?

Heh, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Mengingat kejadian saat Nanase sempat tidur dengannya serta Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluh sepanjang pagi begitu mereka bangun karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Bagaimana tidak sakit? Saat tidur saja ia selalu terkena tendangan dari Nanase entah di kepala, perut, kaki, dada, bahkan sampai punggung. Salahkan saja gaya tidur Nanase yang sudah seperti pemain wushu, berputar-putar seperti baling-baling helikopter.

Dan pagi harinya saat bangun bisa-bisanya kepala Nanase berada di kasur bagian bawah sementara kaki kanannya bertengger manis di bawah hidung mancung Sasuke dan kaki kirinya berada di atas perut Naruto.

* * *

" Nananana~"

KRAK!

" Nana~"

KRAK!

Senandung kecil itu sukses membuat Sasuke merinding. Ia memandang anak bungsunya yang sedang membuka kulit semangka yang dikenal lumayan keras itu dengan tangan kosong. Hell! Orang dewasa normal saja membutuhkan pisau tajam dan sedikit tenaga untuk membelahnya.

Masih memasang wajah polosnya Nanase membelah buah berbentuk lonjong besar itu dengan mudah.

Entah kekuatan dari mana anak itu dapat melakukannya, oh! Atau jangan-jangan ia menuruni Naruto yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja setiap merasa senang berlebihan atau saat marah.

" Nanase?" Panggil Sasuke pelan merasa sedikit ngeri melihat kegiatan Nanase.

Nanase menolehkan kepalanya merasa dipanggil oleh ayahnya. Sekarang tangan dan mulutnya berwarna merah karena memakan semangka yang tadi dia belah.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Nanase adalah anak yang manis, imut, sekaligus cantik. Dengan mata bulat besarnya, kulit putihnya dan lesung pipi di sebelah kiri.

Tapi siapa sangka selain sifat polosnya ia anak yang luar biasa jahil, memiliki 1001 ide untuk membuat teman-temannya menangis meskipun belum bersama dengannya selama lebih dari 5 menit. Namun ia juga cengeng, sedikit pemarah, dan pemalu dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal tapi anehnya sangat menurut dengan kakakknya.

Mungkin karena Satoru selalu mau menemaninya bermain meskipun kakaknya ada tugas dari sekolah.

Ayahnya sibuk di kantor jadi ia jarang bermain dengan ayahnya . Hanya di hari minggu saja ia dapat bermain dengan ayahnya. Sementara ibunya sibuk dengan tugas di rumah. Walaupun juga sering menemani bermain tetapi tidak sesering kakaknya.

" Tou-san mau?" Tanyanya sambil menjulurkan daging buah semangka yang ada di tangan kanannya. Cairan berwarna merah pun sampai menetes di lantai marmer berwarna putih itu.

" Tidak." Sasuke mengambil beberapa tissue di atas meja makan lalu berjongkok menghampiri Nanase yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Ia kemudian dengan telaten membersihkan daerah sekitar mulut Nanase dengan pelan.

Sementara Nanase memasukan daging buah berasa manis itu kedalam gelas susunya yang berukuran lebih besar dari gelas susu yang lain.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto berjalan memasuki dapur yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal separuh di tangan kanannya.

Bertepatan dengan itu bel rumah berbunyi nyaring membuat Naruto refleks berlari keluar dapur setelah tadi sempat menaruh gelas kotor di westafel.

" Yakin mau menghabiskannya, Nanase?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Nanase menolehkan kepalanya dari buah semangka dihadapannya ke arah ayahnya.

Nanase mengerjap polos lalu sesaat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Walaupun memberikan gesture seperti mengiyakan tetapi Sasuke tidak yakin Nanase akan menghabiskan susu ajaib buatannya tersebut. Ingat, Nanase itu jahil dan dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah anak itu tidak benar-benar menghabiskan susunya dengan tenang. Tetapi memberikan atau malah memaksa orang lain untuk menghabiskannya.

Seperti Itachi misalnya, kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke ini mendapat sial saat itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah menahan mual ia berusaha menelan cairan manis beranak buah itu dengan susah payah. Siapa yang tidak akan mual? Dengan sadisnya Nanase mencampurkan susu dengan buah durian lengkap dengan kulitnya. Dan catat! Itachi membenci buah berkulit kasar itu.

Dan setelahnya ayah dari Uchiha Yuki itu dirawat di rumah sakit selama 3 hari karena terus-terusan muntah.

Menghiraukan kegiatan anak bungsunya Sasuke kembali duduk dan mulai meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Tidak apa kan sedikit bersantai? Mumpung ini hari libur. Biasanya ia tidak sempat sarapan dengan keluarga kecilnya ini karena harus terburu-buru ke kantor.

Beberapa menit kemudian langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar dari arah tangga. Sang pemilik kaki itu berlari kecil menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang asik dengan kopinya.

" Ayah!" Ia berteriak kecil membuat manik sehitam malam ayahnya melirik padanya.

"Hn?"

" Ayah menyembunyikan PSP-ku?" Tanya Satoru. Kedua alis hitamnya mengeryit.

Sasuke balas mengeryit bingung. Kapan aku menyembunyikan PSP? Sasuke bertanya bingung.

" Papa je suis śerieux. J'en ai bensoin maintenant!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kalau anaknya yang satu ini sudah mengganti bahasa berarti suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk.

" Ayah tidak menyembunyikannya, Satoru. Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada ibumu?"

Diam, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu memilih duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Lalu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Penyakit Satoru pasti sedang kambuh. Apa lagi kalau bukan lupa? Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan PSP milik Satoru? Sedangkan benda elektronik berwarna silver itu selalu dibawa kemana-mana oleh anak sulungnya.

Naruto memasuki dapur dengan membawa dua buah kantung berisi makanan siap saji di kedua tangannya.

" Ayo makan." Serunya semangat lalu segera menata makanan tersebut di atas meja.

Nanase bangkit berdiri lalu menaruh gelas berisi susu ke atas meja dengan berjinjit. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sedang memasang tampang kesal.

" Nii-chan!" Panggilnya lalu menghampiri kakaknya.

Satoru menoleh lalu menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. Melirik gelas susu yang tadi ditaruh adiknya ia menampilkan seringai khas mirip ayahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Nanase. Bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu tertarik membentuk seringai lebih mengerikan dari milik kakaknya.

Mungkin ini juga merupakan alasan kenapa Nanase sangat menurut kepada kakaknya.

Dan sepertinya pagi hari di keluarga Uchiha itu akan diawali dengan tingkah jahil anak manis bernama Uchiha Nanase itu dan jangan lupa dukungan dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Apa ini?! Efek dari awal yang menggebu-nggebu tapi hilang semangat buat ngetik jadi begini hasil.a.. yah.. gomen2 ini baru prolog ya.. dan yang nunggu fict lain dari Kaze, Kaze benar2 minta maaf belum bisa nge up-date~ :3

See you next chapter ne.. *lambai2in bendara putih*

.

RnR


End file.
